disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Cinemagic
Disney Cinemagic'is the movie service for the Disney Channel in Europe (and Brisill) in the uk, it is available through Sky Digital, Talk-Talk TV and Virgin Media. It launched on March 19, 2006 at 5:00pm, although the channel started airing previews preparing the official launch starting March 16, 2006. It replaced the British version of Toon Disney. It has a timeshift service called Disney Cinemagic +1 which is available through Sky Digital and UPC Ireland. Despite the name, Disney Cinemagic has no formal connection with the CineMagic children's film festival based in Belfast, UK. Channel description Disney Cinemagic shows premieres of Disney movies on Sundays and includes regular screenings of Disney movies, typically three to four each day. Disney Cinemagic also shows the archives Of classic Disney Cartoons, newer Disney Cartoons & shorts as well as animated television series such as ''Disney's House of Mouse, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, and Tarzan. From its release till November, Disney Cinemagic use to show channel branding where a character from a film would blend with reality. There were also Bumpers for what program or film was about to start Now and Later. After Disney Cinemagic ceased these, they would instead mention what was next in their schedule during the end credits of their current programming. In September 3, 2007the channel received branding new graphics and as well as a new logo. Aspect ratio Unlike its counterparts, Disney Channel and Playhouse Disney, its movies are sometimes shown in their original aspect ratio though these are usually available only on Sky Digital. Notable exceptions are Tarzan II, Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World and Bambi II, which have only been broadcast in fullscreen, and not their proper 16:9 ratio. Films in the 2.55:1 ratio, such as Lady and the Tramp,http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0048280/technical are cropped to 16:9, the only exception being The Incredibles. Disney Cinemagic is slowly abandoning this process of showing 16:9 films in their original ratio, favouring prints in pan-and-scan due to the availability of widescreen on digital platforms. Disney Cinemagic HD '''Disney Cinemagic HD launched on Sky+ HD on Monday December 1, 2008 on EPG channel 631. The channel is available to Sky+ HD customers who have a Sky Movies subscription. Movies planned for HD showing include Ratatouille and Tinkerbell in December followed by Sleeping Beauty and The Incredibles in the New Year.http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/digitaltv/a136168/disney-to-launch-cinemagic-hd-channel.html Disney Cinemagic in Europe The channel has been also launched in France on September 4, 2007 (including one hour timeshift Disney Cinemagic +1), replacing Toon Disney on French satellite platform CANALSAT, this probably means that the channel is ready to launch in more countries despite its small audience. http://www.broadbandtvnews.com/today/?p=1079 A version in HD (High Definition) launched in France on November 30, 2007. It will be a simulcast of the main channel and will consist of a mixture of original HD content and upconverted 16:9 and 4:3 "SD" (standard definition) content. In Spain and Portugal the channel was launched at July 1 and October 1, 2008 respectively. Disney Cinemagic films Current films Here are the following films in January, according to the Website's schedule: *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' *''Blank Check'' *''Bridge to Terabithia'' *''Brother Bear'' *''Brother Bear 2'' *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *''The Country Bears'' *''Dinosaur'' *''Dumbo'' *''The Emperor's New Groove'' *''George of the Jungle 2'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' *''The Incredibles'' *''Jungle Book 2'' *''Kim Possible: So the Drama'' *''Kronk's New Groove'' *''Leroy & Stitch'' *''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Mr. Magoo'' *''Mary Poppins'' *''Meet the Robinsons'' *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' *''Motocrossed'' *''Mulan'' *''Mulan 2'' *''Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Quints'' *Ratatouille *''Recess: All Growed Down'' *''Recess: School's Out'' *''Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade'' *''Rudyard Kiplings Jungle Book'' *''Spymate'' *''Stitch! The Movie'' *''Tinker Bell'' Christmas Films These are the films being shown for Christmas on Cinemagic: *''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' *''Recess: Miracle on Third Street'' *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' Disney Cinemagic programmes Programming is scheduled for early mornings and evenings, whilst more programmes are broadcast later in the evenings. Disney Cinemagic movies are therefore shown during the day. Many shorts will air between Disney Cinemagic movies. Current programming *''101 Dalmatians'' (Very occasional, often airs between movies) *''Aladdin'' *''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales'' (Animated shorts, airs primarily between movies) *''Dave the Barbarian'' (Airs during evening programming) *''Disney Animated Shorts/Disney Classic Toons'' (Animated shorts, airs primarily between movies) *''Emperor's New School'' (Airs during morning programming, evening programming, and often between movies) *''Mickey Mouse - Have a Laugh!'' *''Kim Possible'' (Airs during morning, as well as evening programming) *''Lilo and Stitch'' (Airs early mornings. On weekdays, repeats of those broadcast are then aired throughout the morning) *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Lloyd in Space'' (Airs during evening programming) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Recess'' (Airs during morning programming, repeats of those broadcast are then aired throughout the morning. Recess is occasionally is broadcast between movies.) *''Tarzan'' (Airs during evening programming) Former programming *''101 Dalmatians'' *''Bunnytown'' (Sneak preview) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''DuckTales'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Hercules'' *''House of Mouse'' (Airs during morning programming, and in between movies) *''Jungle Cubs'' *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (Was shown as a special event) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (Sneak preview) *''Quack Pack'' *''Timon and Pumbaa'' Added programming *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Bonkers'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Gargoyles'' *''TaleSpin'' Pixar short films In between showings of films, Disney Cinemagic also aired some of Pixar's short films. shorts that have been aired are: Single shorts * Knick Knack (1988) * Mike's New Car (2002, Based on Monsters, Inc.) * Boundin' (2003) * One Man Band (2005) * Mater and the Ghostlight (2006, Part of the Cars Toons series) * Lifted (2006) * BURN-E (2008) Short series * Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales (2008–present) Disney Cinemagic events Disney Cinemagic tend to broadcast certain special events occasionally or part of their regular schedule. Former events Disney Cinemagic brought back the Movie Showdown (after Disney Channel ceased broadcasting this show years ago) where viewers go to the Vote page on the website and choose one of the two selected films till Saturday at 9am. Features included are Inspector Gadget 2, Basil The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company and a special screening of My Friends Tigger & Pooh. Pre-release *Two Early teasers where first shown for the channel on all three Disney channels starting from September 2005. The first one shown was a slightly altered version of the original theatriatricle teaser trailer for The Incredibles, with the ending tagline, "The Incredibles! Coming Soon!". Later on, during the Autumn/Winter period of that same year, another teaser trailer was shown, featuring a musical montage of the movies set to be shown on the channel, such as Bambi, Brother Bear, Dumbo, Cinderella and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. This was the first ad to feature the early working title, "Incredible Movies" (To correspond with the channels main movie, The Incredibles). Nobody had any idea what this was supposed to be, as the only thing said near the end of the ad was "Coming soon, to Disney". *During early 2006, another ad was shown several times (Again, throughout all three Disney channels), finally being showcased as "Disney Cinemagic". The ad featured Mickey Mouse, dressed in his The Sorcerer's Apprentice attire. He walked on to the completely blank white screen, took a magic wand and pressed the center of it with his finger, making magically morph into a TV remote. Mickey presses a button on the remote, and it starts blasting out magic holograms of several Disney characters. The remote starts vibrating uncontrollebly, Mickey tries to regain control of it by randomly mashing different buttons, until finally, all of the holograms disappear. Mickey stands at the corner of the screen, smiling at the audience, while the Disney Cinemagic logo appears in the centre. *In the early morning of March 16, 2006, Toon Disney were showing several repeats of Kim Possible, until it was completely shut off. Since that time and throughout the first four hours of the morning, Toon Disney broadcast a test card saying "Disney Cinemagic is coming soon". At about 10:00am that morning, Toon Disney was officially taken off the air, and Disney Channel was moved to Toon Disney's former channel slot, while the newly launched Disney Cinemagic took over Disney Channel's original channel slot. Its timeshift, Cinemagic +1, took the original channel slot of Disney Channel +1, which was also removed along with Toon Disney (Disney Channel +1 did eventually return in June 2006). References *Cinemagic Schedule External links *Disney Cinemagic (UK) website *Disney Cinemagic (French) website *Disney Cinemagic - UK TV Listings and Schedules Category:Disney